Run Little Birdie, Run
by Ohagi-chan
Summary: Kaoru works for a company. . . and one day steals a package. . . that a certain amber eyed man would kill to have it back. . . what happens when Kaoru unknownly provokes Japan's strongest underworld boss. A man who kills to protect what is his. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Run Little Birdie, Run

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Noted: This could have been an original story, but I'm still not sure.

Chapter 1

* * *

I gulped. _Its okay. I mean its not like they're going to catch me. I know I can easily outrun them._ Yet her thoughts didn't convince her as she hoped they would. Her legs kept running, as her heart pumped adrenaline throughtout her body. Her chest was heaving breaths in and out. _Just four more blocks._

She looked behind her, and saw men in black suits trying to pursue her. Her arms tightened its hold around the package, _C'mon, I'm almost there. Don't look behind you!_ She saw a fence coming up, the girl jumped over the fence and kept running, never looking back until she reached her destination.

* * *

"Darn, she escaped." the first man to reach the fence grumbled. 

The second man sighed, "Who's the one calling the boss?" He looked around at his fellow companions.

"That won't be necessary," a deep masculine voice replied.

"Boss!" multiple voices stuttered in fear.

* * *

The girl finally slowed down to a walking pace and headed towards a tinted glass building with the glowing letters "B.O.U.N.D." written across it. 

She showed her ID card to the security guard and headed inside. As she went inside, she had to go through multiple security screenings, before she was even allowed access to the lounge room.

"Oi! Rivers! Where the heck are you?" the girl shouted.

"Now, now, no need to be so fussy," replied the lazy voice of a man with dirty blond hair and thin wired glasses.

The woman with black raven hair tied up into a ponytail, and eyes hidden behind shades, sighed tiredly, "Work was horrible, if you catch my drift." She turned her head to look pointedly at her companion.

The man frowned, "You were followed," the phrase was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, but I managed to lose them at the fence," her hand was massaging her aching temples.

"Did you get the package?" he questioned the girl.

"Yes."

"That's good."

"I know."

"Anything else?"

"Did you happen to get the reading about," she paused, "that certain thing?"

"Yup, but you might want to check it out. Its a bit unnerving." the man handed her the notes.

"How so?" she opened up the envelope and took out the notes. Her eyes widened with shock.

_Who could we be dealing with that is so powerful?_

* * *

Author's Notes: Should I continue? I mean if I don't get any feedback I'll probably just delete this story. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Run Little Birdie, Run

Disclaimer: I still DON'T own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes: I've always dreamed of writing stories filled with agents, action, and adventure. You know, kinda like James Bond, but not really. The secret agent thing, along with the organizations, are my favorite elements within an action/adventure type genre. Oh, I've talked longer than I usually do. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

* * *

Previous Chapter: _Who could we be dealing with that is so powerful?_

* * *

"So," he drawled, "you let a slip of a girl escape, along with the package," he murmured.

The first man in a black suit replied, "Well, sir," he stuttered, "she was no ordinary girl." He could barely look his boss in the eye without flinching.

The boss frowned, "no ordinary girl, ne?" _Could she be the one? Agent Silver-Arrow?_ "Well, because you let her go, you shall be punished accordingly, but," he paused with a feral glint in his eyes, "because you found out some," he smirked, "interesting information, your punishment shouldn't be too bad." With that said, the boss turned on his heel and walked away, signalling the end of the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile. . .

"It can't be," she mumbled. _I thought you died._ Her hands gripped the paper.

"Huh? What was that? I didn't quite catch it," Rivers gazed at her, a question in his eyes.

_Oh._

"Nothing," she huffed, "you were probably just hearing things," she closed her eyes. _Don't tell me this is what you've become. Then again, things change. . ._

"Silver-Arrow?"

". . ."

"Silver-Arrow?"

". . ."

"Kaoru!"

"Huh?" she glanced at him startled. "Did you say something?"

He sighed, "nevermind." _Hmm, what has her so preoccupied?_

"So," she paused to form the right words, "are you still going out with that girl," she thought about the name, as it slipped her mind, "Violet, was it?"

His eyes widened for a second, "Actually, we were planning a double date with friends on Friday, but, one of them had to cancel, so," he grinned with a look in his eyes.

Kaoru immediately shook her head, "no way! I'd rather fight the deadliest man in Japan with only my pajamas, even go to a coffee shop with the weasel, but," she glared while he smirked, "never go on a blind date!"

He waved his hand in a smug way, "well, that explains why most people mistaken you," he leaned over her face with a grin, "as a BOY," he started laughing.

She frowned, "that only happened once! But that doesn't mean," she glared at him, "I'm a boy!" she smirked, "if you think I'm a boy, you must be a GIRL, 'cause you're more of a girl than I ever will be," she said in a mocking tone of voice.

Rivers sputtered, "What?"

"You heard me."

He frowned for a second, before replying, "Of course I'm a girl, girlfriend!" he spoke in an imitation of a girl's voice.

They both laughed, until silence remained.

"Well, I should be going now."

"Of course, I'm not one to stop you."

She turned and headed to the door.

"Kaoru."

She paused.

"Be careful, 'kay?"

Her hand rose in acknowledgement and in goodbye.

* * *

She slowly walked across the city's park, and lifted her head to the glittering stars in the sky in remembrence. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know I just posted this story, but, what the heck? I might as well get the second chapter as well! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Run Little Birdie, Run

Disclaimer: I still DON'T own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's Notes: Um, hiya? Please read and review! (I can't think of anything else)

Chapter 3

_

* * *

C'mon, you can do this! Just 10 more push ups!_ As soon as she thought those words, she collapsed "Oi, no wonder they almost captured me. I'm too out of shape." 

"True. You are gaining a little on the round side." A voice replied.

She turned and scowled at the man. "Ever heard of privacy?" she bit out.

He had the nerve to think for a moment, "if I said yes, would that mean I'd be here?"

He dodged a swipe. While waving a finger he chuckled, "besides getting fat, I think you maybe getting senile as well!"

She frowned, "just tell me why you're here," one could practically see the steam coming from her ears.

"Okay, okay," he paused in a dramatic gesture, "we, well, let's just say. . . "

Okay. Take you're time. . .

". . ."

"How do I explain this?"

"Wasn't that the point?"

Rivers looked sheepish for moment, "I might was well get it out!"

_I think I'm getting a headache._

She arched an eyebrow.

"Um, you're ex-boyfriend is in town." he looked down on his shoes.

Silence

He looked up in surprise, "Oi, you okay?" he waved his hand in front of her, before she grabbed it with force.

"Ow, ow, ow, owwwww!"

Her eyes widened before she let go. "Is he coming here?" she murmured, not bothering to say sorry.

He sighed, and then nodded.

_Things are about to get complicated._

* * *

He grinned, _the chase is almost over._

* * *

Her daily walk led her to the city's park, where she sat down. 

_He's back._

Wasn't that a given?

_He told me that day, "the day I locked eyes with you, claimed you as **MINE**. And mine alone. . ."_

You knew he'd come after you...

_Yet, I never knew what he'd become._

Take a good look at a mirror and tell me what you see.

_I'd probably see-_

Her thoughts were cut short as ball smacked her square in the face, "Oomph!" she fell backwards into a strong muscular chest that served to stop her from falling, while the person's arms steadied her.

She turned her head around to 'thank' her savior, "thank you so-" she paused to look in the man's eyes.

Amber eyes.

But, was that black hair?

She struggled to get out of his grip, but failed to do so. "Let go of me you-" he silenced her with a kiss.

As the heat traveled lower and lower in her body, her senses finally came back, and she bit his bottom lip to the point of bleeding.

He howled in pain, while his hand came to his abused lip instinctively.

She used the opportunity to escape his hold on her, and ran.

_Just keep running! Don't look back!_

* * *

Meanwhile. . . 

He licked his lip, "run while you can my little birdie," he chuckled. He turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction from what Kaoru took.

_This is going to be a fun chase._

* * *

Author's Notes: I really don't like this chapter, and I don't know why. Maybe. . . Anyways, just forget it! Please tell me what you think! -Ohagi-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Run Little Birdie, Run

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes: Hey, I think this chapter was my longest yet! Also, I wanted to thank everyone thats reviewed! Sorry, I forgot to thank all of you in the last chapter. I just wanted to let all of you know that I appreciate your thoughts and comments. I read and cherish every review I get! I rarely get them, and it makes my day even with a little comment saying "great job", or "keep it up" or something. Anyways, please review and enjoy!

Chapter 4

* * *

After running for 30 minutes straight, she finally leaned against a trunk and slid down. She was still trying to calm down her breath, _I can't believe that was him_. She shook her head, _get a grip! Next time, I'll-_ she paused, "There won't be a next time," she growled at nothing in particular. 

Her cell phone rang.

"What?" she shouted at the cell phone.

There was a pause, "Is this a bad time? 'Cause, you know, I can always give this assignment to someone else," the person the other line murmured.

Her eyes flickered with surprise, "Oh, no! I wasn't talking to you or, well, I, what I mean to say is that," she grimaced, _way to make a fool of yourself, eh Kamiya?_ The voice of her former instructor filtered into her head.

"At ease, ne? No harm no foul," the voice sounded amused to say the least.

Silence. . .

"Anyways, while we are on the subject, I was wondering if you were up to taking on this assignment?"

"Of course, do you have the details sir?"

"Yes. They will be sent to you accordingly," a hesitant pause, "be careful."

Hmm?

"Sir?"

"Nevermind. Just, don't let your guard down anytime soon."

"Yes sir."

The phone hung up.

_This just got weirder._

* * *

As she was heading to her apartment a shadow flickered towards her right. 

She slowed down her pace in the slightest; almost unnoticable.

Someone charged and aimed a kick at her head. She caught it with her right hand and squeezed with all the strength she could muster. She pulled down the leg and smacked her elbow across the man's face and slammed into the person, making him grunt at the pain.

She then pushed him down onto the ground, pulled the gun out of its holster, and aimed it at the man's neck.

She glared at him, as he glared right back.

In a low, almost inaudible tone of voice, she murmured, "I can kill you now," she leaned towards the man's face and breathed, "but I may decide to be merciful if you can be a good little boy and tell me who sent you."

"Never!"

"That's too bad now isn't it?" she laughed cynically and pulled the trigger.

_Another person's blood on my hands._

* * *

His eyes widened, before it returned to it's feral glint. He smirked, _well I guess my little birdie isn't so innocent after all._

* * *

She dialed a number, "yes, please dispose of the body within the hour, if its possible. Yes, thank you." 

She sighed, _another family broken because of me_. Her eyes narrowed, and in a split second had her gun pointed at a another man's neck. _A familar looking man._

Her eyes drifted upwards, "You! What are you doing here?" she growled.

His golden eyes lit up with mirth, "not so innocent are you? My little Silver-arrow?" He gently, yet firmly gripped her chin upwards, and started stroking her cheek. _Mine, and mine only._

Her eyes flickered with an unknown emotion. She shook her head out of his grip and let her bangs cover her eyes. _He knows. He knows!_

"That is of no concern to you, you arrogant-" he silenced her with a finger.

He bent his head to look at her eyes that were hidden beneath her bangs, _such guarded eyes. Hmm. . ._

"I think I have every right to have any concern about your welfare."

"What?" she sputtered. _Did he say what I think he said?_

"You're mine, as I am yours," he gazed intently into her jewel-like eyes.

She swallowed nervously, _I left him once, I can do it again._

He watched as her eyes changed emotions in a blink of an eye.

"I'm NOT yours! Or anyone else's for that matter!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she huffed.

He laughed, while her eyes widened. _He laughed?_

His cell phone rang.

The mirth second ago left his eyes just as quickly.

"What?" he answered gruffly.

He snapped the cell phone shut. "I guess I'll be seeing you," he smirked and disappeared in a flash.

A second passed by before she got her mouth to work, "What! No, I won't be seeing you! You hear me? I won't!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Please review and tell me what you think! - Ohagi-chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Run Little Birdie, Run

Disclaimer: I still DON'T own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes: Please enjoy and give me ideas for the next chapter! Thanks!

Chapter 5

* * *

Previous chapter: 

_He snapped the cell phone shut. "I guess I'll be seeing you," he smirked and disappeared in a flash._

_A second passed by before she got her mouth to work, "What! No, I won't be seeing you! You hear me? I won't!" _

* * *

She groaned, _this has not been my day._ She scowled, "I was this close to-" a carrot appeared in her mouth, "Rih-vuhs!" 

A man appeared on cue looking apalled, "ew! Did your parents forget to teach you that talking with your mouth full is considered rude?" He smirked.

"I'm going to kill you!" she got off the couch and started chasing Rivers.

Rivers started running for his life, and looked over his shoulder, a mistake on his part. . .

Kaoru's eyes gleamed with blood lust, apparently with a hunger for Rivers'.

Luckily, as Kaoru was "stalking" her prey, the innocent carrot from before happened to be on the ground, and you can guess what happened next. . .

"Woah!-" she slipped on the carrot, and managed to glare at Rivers as she slowly descended onto the floor with a big BAM!

"Ouch," she rubbed her sore head. Something dropped onto her lap, wait, an envelope?

Rivers bent down to her level, face-to-face, and with a slight smile on his face, he whispered into her ear, "you know that mission Division Leader gave you, here's the details."

She quirked an eyebrow, "and?"

Silence.

Rivers cleared his throat with a slight blush tinting his cheeks, before his face became serious, "anyways, this is a very unique 'mission' of sorts. Basically, you're going to meet, or associate, with future allies, and strike a deal with them. The location is in the envelope," he quirked an eyebrow, "so, any questions?"

She huffed, "why am I sent on a recruiting deal anyways? Aren't the higher ranks supposed to take care of that stuff?" Kaoru looked at him with a pointed look.

He shrugged, "I was only told to tell you of the details, and nothing else," as if a light bulb went off in his head, he began to grin slowly, "maybe they're planning to demote you!"

The look on her face was priceless. "You, you-" she stuttered, with her anger taking her voice along with it.

He smirked, "Hakusho."

Eh?

"You said, 'Yu Yu', and I merely finished the rest," the way he spoke it so casually made her want to choke on her anger.

She sighed, "whatever," she turned and with a mere wave her hand, left without another word.

* * *

_I'm stuck on a recruiting mission, my joy. I've sunken that low._

She frowned, "the meeting time is in about 45 minutes," she glanced at her watch, "so where does that leave me?"

She gazed at the street in front of her, "a marketplace eh? Might as well have a look around," she sighed and began strolling around.

* * *

_I'm almost there. _A blur ran around the shoppers, heading towards one woman.

* * *

Her eyes glanced to her watch, as she sighed, "43 minutes left..." _And yet, what is this foreboding feeling gathering in my gut. Indigestion? Nah, I really doubt that. Maybe its the fact that I have to meet some boring associates, that probably only need to use us for their harebrained schemes. Wow, how lucky I am. _"Not," she blew a stray hair away from her face and sighed. 

_

* * *

_

_I'm here!_ The boy rammed into the woman, surprising her for a second, before she blurred right before his eyes. "Wha?"

_

* * *

_

_I feel something coming. Here it is._ She stiffened and waited for the slight impact before disappearing behind the boy's back. She placed her hand on the boy's shoulder and gripped firmly, but not enough to cause any harm to him, only just to stun him. "Did you need something kid?"

The kid gulped in slight fear, but did not back away even though he so wanted to at the moment. "You were in the way lady! How is that my problem? If you moved your big ugly self just a bit faster, I wouldn't have to deal with an ugly hag like you!"

_This kid shows courage in the face of danger. Hmmm, he shows some promise. _"I will repeat this again, did you need something?"

He frowned, crossed his arms, and turned his face towards the right in complete defiance. "NO! Are you happy now ugly?"

She growled and lifted him up with his collar, and breathed into his ear, "I'll tolerate it when you slam into me once, but insulting me? You go too far you runt! I'm already having a bad enough day as it is, just, just get out of my sight," she glared at him. _Annoying brat._

After releasing him, the kid scrambled away as fast as he could into the next alleyway.

* * *

"Yes, mission accomplished! Now let's see the goodies!" He pulled out the wallet and searched through all the reciepts, looking for money. But what was that card? An ID? BOUND? What? "What the heck?"

* * *

"That brat just totally ruined my day so far, well, at least I only have 25 minutes left to burn," her eyes glazed over for a moment before reaching for her wallet, "maybe I can buy a trinket or something?" 

Wait? Where's the wallet? ...

The kid!

"Arggh," her eyes twitched in anger, "I'm going to kill that kid! Whoever you are, you better be prepared for my wrath!" All the onlookers stared at her with a weird expression on their faces. _Tourists..._

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. I already had this chapter uploaded but I kept changing it SO many times. I was going to add more about the "other" characters, but, I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So, so sorry! Anyways, please enjoy and REVIEW! I'll try my hardest to upload the chapter by April. - Ohagi-chan 


End file.
